She's Got a Heart of Gold
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: He loved to hear her sing. It made him feel human; it made him forget about the monster he almost had been. Twoshot, rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

If there was something they had in excess, it was fire. Fire was the first thing to attract him about her. It wasn't her beautiful silver eyes, or her sculptural body with all those lovely curves he sure loved, but the determination, the rising flame in her eyes when he volunteered for her sister.

When they married, the fire caused some trouble. They would argue about little things but they wouldn't care too much about the really important ones; it was kind of a joke for them, after all. He loved arguing with her because she didn't like to lose. So usually, the discussions would end with a tie – because he, just as her, wasn't habituated to lose.

It wasn't so much of a trouble, anyway.

But what came after the fights… Make-up sex's the best.

* * *

"_Fuck." He muttered, his mouth pressed against the crook of her neck. Making her bend her back and involuntarily press her almost naked body again his bare chest._

_Cato's hands never stood still, always wandering around her body: gripping her hips tightly, and even though she would never admit it, she liked when he __eventually__ slapped her bum lightly._

_Katniss tried to keep her mouth busy, always kissing his soft and bewitching lips. She wasn't sure if she could handle her loud moans if she stopped doing that, so she just kept doing it. She could never hold herself when she was next to him._

* * *

He also loved the way she knew the effect she had in people. After years she passed oblivious about it, she finally learned how she could use her charm (or even her talent to scare people) to get what she wants; and even though the usual target was him, he didn't mind. He loved how she pouted to be the one to teach their son how to swim, or even when she crossed her arms and pretended not to talk to him just to get what she wanted; he would think it was the loveliest thing he had ever seen.

* * *

"_So, I was thinking… How about I teach little Stark how to swim and you get to teach him how to wrestle?" Seeing the look full of disbelief in her husband's eyes, Katniss snorted. "Seriously, I'm trying to find a fair agreement here." As Cato was lying on the couch, she lied on top of his muscular chest, her face on his chest while she heard his calm heartbeat._

_His legs quickly interlaced with hers, his fingers strumming the uncovered small part of skin in her waist. "But I wanna teach him how to swim, I mean, you're already going to teach him how to use the bow and how to hunt and how to climb trees! All I have left are swimming, wrestling, spears and swords." She looked at him, sticking her tongue out at him and making him laugh lightly._

"_But I want to teach him how to swim." She pouted and looked at him with her big gray eyes which looked a bit watery. He sighed and pushed her gently against himself, pressing a kiss against her hair._

"_Ok, last chance, take it or leave it: we can both teach Stark how to swim." Her pout disappeared, but she seemed like she was still thinking and highly considering his offer._

"_Hmmm, yeah. Ok, we'll both teach him how to swim." He smiled widely and she raised a hand. "BUT I wanna learn how to use the sword too." She laughed, her body shaking and making him laugh as well._

* * *

Also, he loved the way she freaked out when she told him she was pregnant. The look on her face… Priceless.

* * *

_Her hands messed with each other all the time, her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she was biting her bottom lip so hard it was probably going to be a bruise there and her nails were gone. She was nervous, anxious and nervous again. What if he didn't want it? What if she couldn't do it? What if?_

_She heard the clock hit six pm and as if Cato was waiting for it, he arrived. He quickly put his things on the couch, barely noticing the silence in the house. He was so tired he just wanted to fall on the bed and sleep, but he wanted his wife with him. That got him back to reality._

_Where was she? Why the house was so quiet? Katniss was probably at home, so why was it so damn silent?_

_After checking the whole house besides their room, he walked towards the last unchecked place. He walked into the room just to find a almost hysteric Katniss Krueger biting her nails (or at least, what was left of it). When she saw him, the look on her face was intense. Intense, dark, a bit apprehended and he couldn't understand why._

"_Babe?" He asked, his eyes locking with her suddenly shy ones._

"_I have to tell you something." She stopped quickly but resuming it right after, not leaving Cato a chance to question anything. "I'm pregnant." She whispered and he stood still. She wasn't sure if he had listened, so she repeated, but louder this time._

_His eyes were full of shock and amazement. His lips were parted a bit and he didn't even blink. It seemed like an eternity when he finally 'woke up', his face opening in a big, bright smile she'd just seen in special occasions like their marriage or when they won the Hunger Games._

"_Are you serious?" Cato started walking slowly towards her, his smile never fading; it was almost turning into a laugh. She nodded vehemently, her attention falling to the floor, her hair falling like waves down her back and shoulders. When he reached her, he picked her chin delicately, lifting her face and looking fondly into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile along with the love of her life. He was like oxygen to her, and it's not like she could breathe without it, but meaning in another way; he made her fire grow, and together, they could burn down _**everything and everyone**_._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." He started saying it over and over and over again, only stopping to give her quick pecks on the lips. "I love you so fucking much." He whispered before wrapping her waist with his large arms and kissing her excitedly; what he felt – what they both were feeling – was overwhelming. He felt as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and her hands traveled to his hair, gently tugging on it._

"_If it's a girl, I get to choose the name." Katniss whispered between the kiss before slowly slipping completely into it. Cato led her to the bed, lying on top of her as her back hit the mattress._

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is going to be a twoshot. If you liked it, review! I love to see if people are liking what I write, it actually means A LOT to me.**

**londoneyedgirl xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm really, really sorry for the time it took for me to update. And I'm also sorry for how this story sucks, but anyways. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I wasn't expecting so much love, and I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this second part. And s****orry about the grammar mistakes and everything!**

**And I must warn you: this is not written in chronological order. It's kind of messy, but it's just showing some of their lives together, you know?**

**Again, thank you so much! Hope you like this and please, if you do, review to let me know :)**

* * *

At first, he liked her stubbornness. He loved to fight with her, loved to see how she would never quit, never ask for help because she was too proud for it. But when she kept being stubborn as they mentored at the last few Hunger Games (only two before the rebellion broke out), he hated it. She would not accept his help, even if she was having trouble with it. She would get stressed and they barely had time for each other, and when they did, they would fight all the time. She would complain about how tired she was of getting sponsors for her tributes, but wouldn't let him help her.

And that led them to their first real fight after marriage.

* * *

"_Why won't you just listen to me? I'm here for you, in sickness and in health. Stop being so proud and understand that you can't do this!" that caught her breath and when she looked at him, he wished he wasn't himself. He didn't want to say that, but he knew he couldn't take it back. Totally fucked._

_She stormed out of the roof. So, for the next days, even during the Games, she wouldn't talk to him. She wanted to prove him wrong so badly she never had time for taking care of herself; she would be completely lost if it weren't for Cinna and Haymitch. But still, the last day of the Hunger Games, when she had only one of her tributes alive and he had both of his, he met her at the elevator. Her eyes were shy and tired, he barely saw her fire. He wasn't as well as he made him look to the others, so when their eyes met, she could see what she did to him._

_Without waiting for his consent, she stumbled into his arms as he wrapped her with his body as if trying to protect her. There was nothing to protect her from, but still. "I'm sorry." He felt her desperation, her guilt, her sadness, and something even worse: self pity. She had just lost her first tribute, and she never learned how to deal with it._

"_It's okay, love. I'm sorry, too. Everything's going to be fine, just… Stay with me. Please." She hated to hear him beg. It just wasn't his nature, it wasn't _Cato_._

_Her face was pressed against his chest, her arms around his waist. She lifted her face and did nothing but stare at him. Stare with her big, wide eyes with only love in it. She was tired and she missed him, and she knew he felt the same way by the way he hugged her. Feeling his hands caress the small of her back, she whispered "I'll never leave you." And pressed her lips slightly against his._

_They didn't have make-up sex that day, since they actually didn't need it. Dismissed to rest by their district partners, they allowed themselves to just lay in each other's arms while she sang to him. He loved to hear him sing. It made him feel human; it made him forget about the monster he almost had been._

* * *

And when District 13 got her without me, I went mad. She was their mockingjay, but she's the love of my existence, so fuck them. I was ready to break into that district when I thought rationally: Haymitch would've never left me behind; he knew that Snow would torture me, and, since I would never tell him a thing, I would die. And, without any cockiness, Katniss is mine and I'm hers. She wouldn't be okay if something happened to me, and she would probably do something crazy. And crazy-as-fuck Katniss is not a nice thing to see if you can't control it.

* * *

_That period we were living in district two, since we alternate between district twelve and two so we can stay as close as we can to our families. I quickly prepared a backpack with the most important things and then I took the first train to district twelve, giving people a silly excuse for being alone. They would probably think I was going to visit my wife's family, and that wasn't a complete lie._

_But what they hadn't told me was that there was no more district twelve. Getting the information as soon as I reached district eleven, I was livid. Prim, Katniss' mother… What if they were all gone?_

_I decided to act quickly. Maybe the forest was still safe, since it was out of district 12's territory, and there could be survivors. And I couldn't call attention; I just wore a black coat and pulled the hoodie over my head. No one could recognize me, and that was what I actually wanted._

_I found district 12's ashes but didn't dare to think if maybe the skulls I saw belonged to someone I had met. I just kept walking and soon, I found the victor's village, which was intact. I decided to go check in there, but then I hear a noise. At first I think it's just a survivor bunny, so I continue to make my way towards Katniss' (our) house. But then I hear a twig crack and I know a bunny couldn't do something like that. I pull out my sword and get ready for fight, but when I see who was there, I'm relieved and shock at the same time. And then, I'm pissed._

"_Cato!" Katniss exclaims and I smirk at her. She runs into my arms and my heart beats harder and faster, but it's nothing unusual; at least, when I'm with her. Then, I realized she's crying. My jacket is soaked before I know, but the only thing I'm caring about it's my angel and why she's crying. "Why did she say such a thing?" I heard her mutter to herself and with that I'm completely confused._

_I pull her back just enough to see her face and I can't help but think how can be so fragile and so strong. It amazes me in a way she doesn't even know, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell her that. "What happened, love?" I asked and she pulled away from me completely, taking my hand in hers and leading me to enter the house. I sat on the couch, pulling her onto my lap._

"_She said you had died. She said I had to fight, to avenge your death and fight for you. As if it was something to keep me going, to keep me in her side. And I believed her. I'm so sorry, Cato!" I hugged her tight, holding her like she was a delicate glass ready to break._

"_It's okay, baby girl. Everything's fine, you didn't do nothing wrong." After a while, she told me everything. Told me about the President Coin (the responsible for my pseudo-death), told me about Haymitch, about how her family had escaped and everything._

_And together we figured it out that there was something wrong with that President. And together we burned shit down, killing not only Snow, but also Coin as she wanted to keep Snow's kind of government._

_Can I be honest? We're the badass team._

* * *

At first, I didn't like her. She was from the worst, weakest district, the one who would never put up a fight in the Games. I was genuinely surprised when I was watching the reaping recaps, when I saw her determination, perseverance and stuff. But that wasn't enough to make me, the vicious career from district 2, do everything for her.

No, it took me a while to understand her from far. I couldn't get near her in front of everyone; I had to talk to her alone, so she could see who I really was. And that was difficult, but was worthy. She wouldn't let me know her, but she was curious about knowing the person I really was, and that was enough for me.

I got her trust, finally. Then, I got her heart. And, if isn't obvious, she got my everything too; she became my everything. That's the fun thing about it: who would've thought that someone from a place I usually despised, someone who I had underestimated, someone who I used to hate since childhood without even knowing would be so important, so essential in my life?

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank to my anon reviewer, Juliette, since, you know, you're anon and I couldn't reply privately to you: Thanks! It really means a lot to me that you liked and let me go all "OH STOP IT YOU!"! And yeah, maybe I'll do it a story like that, but I don't promise a thing because I suck at writing more than oneshots. But who knows? Insomnia is here for this :)**

**And thanks to Beauty'sInTheEye! Your review just got me dancing around my house, it made me really really happy! It's flattering that this story makes you feel like that, and I hope you liked this new chapter! And you're not a idiot, you're really sweet!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!**

**londoneyedgirl xoxo**


End file.
